


In The Eye Of The Public

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captain!Rukia, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Between Ichigo and Chad, one of them was very kinky and the other was very shy. You wouldn't believe who.





	In The Eye Of The Public

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before you start this. I haven't written a Bleach story in for-fucking-ever, so I'm apologizing now if it sucks.
> 
> Okay? 
> 
> Okay.

Ichigo wasn’t one to be shy. He normally didn’t care how people saw him, after all, if he did he would have colored his hair years ago. 

But sitting in his boyfriend's lap, made him shy; mostly because he knew his boyfriend was a kinky fuck even if no one believed him. So that’s his current predicament, the two of them were visiting Rukia and Renji and sitting under the kotatsu since it was a chilly November in the Seireitei. 

Ichigo tried to sit next to Chad but the quiet man pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ichigo glanced at him before he started talking with Rukia and Renji. 

It didn’t take long for Chad’s hands to wonder and started to rub over his thighs and dangerously close to his crotch. Thankfully the blanket was over his lap as he felt Chad’s hand sneak into his pants and rub his entrance through his underwear, Ichigo managed to keep a straight face even when Chad snuck a finger into his underwear and started to finger his still wet hole from the fucking he got before they arrived.

Ichigo dug his nails into Chad’s knee as a second and then a third finger was added; Ichigo shifted when a  _ fourth finger  _ was added: “Ichigo are you okay?” Renji questioned when Ichigo shifted again. 

“My leg fell asleep, I don’t know how you guys sit under this thing” he grumbled as he frowned, earning a laugh from the two souls before they went back talking about Rukia’s promotion to Squad Captain of the 13th Division. 

“You know Ichi, we’re still looking for a Squad Three captain. Why don’t you and Sado move here?” Rukia smiled as she pushed for the Captain seat again. Ichigo dug his nails in harder when his prostate was pushed against hard and it was held. 

“I have to think about it. I’m in my final year of school, but I think we’re going to go say hi to the others” Ichigo stated and was able not to let out a whine when the fingers left him. Ichigo stood once Chad’s hand was out of his pants, Ichigo gave them both a hug as Chad stood up. Chad waved his goodbye before leaving with Ichigo. 

They got to a more secluded section before Ichigo pulled Chad off to the side and pulled him down for a heated kiss, which Chad happily responded before mumbled “Something on your mind, Ichigo?” As he backed the redhead against the wall. 

“Fucking shut up and fuck me, you kinky fuck” Ichigo grumbled as he kissed his boyfriend again, ignoring his laugh. 


End file.
